You're Mine and I'm Yours
by nii-blueberryfreak
Summary: A sweet ‘BeforeBedtimeStory’ of Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula AthhaZala in Athrun’s POV, about his feelings to her, his guilt, and his promise. No lemon ov. My first One Shot. R&R plz. My first fic ever.


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED DESTINY!!! I wish I do… --**

**Summary: this is a sweet 'Before-Bedtime-Story' of Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala in Athrun's POV, about his feelings to her, his guilt, and his promise. Post GSD, 3 years after GSD precisely. No lemon. My first One Shot. GRAMMAR SUCK!! R&R plz.**

**  
Special thanks to my Lord Jesus Christ for His guidance, and His blessings…**

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

You're Mine and I'm Yours

I used to leave the office earlier than her, but unfortunately tonight she's leaving before me.

Well, it's dark now in her room; sorry, I mean our room, so I assume that she must've been sleeping now. No wonder, she's very tired I guess. She's a workaholic, and sometimes she's just doesn't know her limits. She's always like that, she loves her people so much that sometimes she sacrifices herself for the sake of her country (especially about what had happened 3 years ago, she nearly wed that purple haired jerk because she felt that it was her duty as a leader… Geez, actually I don't want to remember this)

This rarely happens though. Usually she leaves late, and I'm the one who's waiting for her to come back from her office.

She must be really tired I think, and I don't want to ruin her beauty sleep (since she's never had enough of it). I don't want to wake her up so I think I'll just open the door very slowly and carefully.

It seems that she's sleeping soundly.

I can't help myself to smile. Quickly and silently, I manage to get rid of my uniform, and then catch up with her to the dreamland. So I creep silently, but unfortunately…

"Athrun?"

She's awake, I suppose.

"Sorry to wake you up, Cagalli…"

"No, it's fine… I was never fallen asleep to begin with", and then she sit on the bed.

"Why? You're tired, aren't you?"

"Well, it's true that I'm tired, but… I guess I should stay awake, waiting for you…"

"Hey, you don't have to do that", meanwhile, I sit beside her on the bed, and then hold one of her hand.

"But you always stay awake waiting for me! I couldn't just sleep before you, right!?" she insists. She's always this stubborn, which just make me smile more.

I lay down on my bed, sorry, I mean mine and Cagalli's of course (as husband and wife, we're sharing the same bed for sure), leaving her just sit beside me, and I can tell that she's staring at me at the moment.

"Here", I point at my shoulder.

"What?", she looks impatient, but that's the way she is.

"Sleep here"

"Hell no, I have my own pillows, and I don't need… HEY!", she resists, but I just easily grab her, and then place her inside my embrace.

"AARGH!! Hentai!", she shouts, and also struggling from me. I take a glimpse at her, and I can see that she's blushing.

"No, I'm not hentai, okay? I'm your husband now"

"And that means that you can do anything you want to me, since I'm your wife now?"

"Yes, maybe…" I can't help myself to smirk. She looks so cute when she's angry, and when she puts, I can't help myself not to kiss her.

"And was that also means that you can do everything you want to my body?" she looks furious, but I know, she's just pretending.

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Well, you really do have to study Orb's matrimonial law more, Athrun", she's still struggling from me, but her efforts are worthless, I'm much stronger that her, there's no way she'll break free.

"Your wife isn't yours, Athrun. Women aren't like pet, you can't and you never own them, even your wife", she sounds annoyed, since she's still couldn't break free from my hug.

Eventually, I can feel her warmth throughout my body. And if I'm not mistaken to, maybe she's losing some weight. Being a head representative sure is tough. Especially for her, being this young, and having that kind of responsibility is too much. But she manages to handle it, and amazingly she rules her country very well.

I still remember that in the past, I never had this much chance to be with her, just the two of us. No time, and unfortunately, we could call that our relationship was a forbidden one. She worked like crazy, and we had to hide our relationship to everyone. Well, everyone, except Kira and Lacus, maybe.

"Is that so, Cagalli?"

She nods.

"But you're still mine", slowly, I tightened the embrace so that I can feel her presence more and more.

"Nyah, you're annoying, Zala"

"You can't change it, Cagalli. You're mine, happy or not"

"I won't be yours", she pouts.

"But you're already mine…" I said, caressing her, and then loosened my hug so that now she can face me, "…and I'm already yours"

She looked a bit confused. Smiling, I just cupped her face, and then feel the sensation under my fingers that is caused by her delicate skin.

"You're mine, so I won't let you suffer alone anymore"

She is blushing more.

"And since you're mine, I won't let you face any trouble alone anymore. I'll be here beside you. If you dedicate yourself to your country, then I'll do the same too. If the war occurs again and you decide to join the war, then I'll go with you, to protect you so that nobody could harm you. And if the circumstances force you to die the same way as your father…"

I can feel that she's staring at me now. I gaze straight forward to her eyes, and I find a pair of beautiful amber eyes, shining those strong wills she possessed inside her.

"…then I'll hug you for the very last time in my life, and then we'll insert the self destruction key together"

Another second have just passed. I know that may seem impossible, but those are my true feelings.

No words are powerful enough to describe how I love her. And no one could figure how much guilt I have in my heart. The guilt that occurred because of my betrayal to her country, specifically to her heart, and her trust.

And now that she's beside me, I won't betray her again, even though that costs my life.

Never ever again.

"Athrun...?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me that you still…"

"I still can't forgive myself for what I've done to you earlier, at the second war"

"But I have forgiven you", she turned her eyes a bit, not looking into my eyes, "You mustn't blame yourself all the time…"

I can't afford myself to look directly into her eyes, because I do still feel guilty, and mostly, I can't answer her now.

"Athrun, look at my eyes"

Suddenly, she kisses me on my lips. It was a very chaste kiss, and it lasts no more than two seconds until she pulls back. She is blushing like crazy after that.

Hey, she's never done this before.

Why did she, all of the sudden, kiss me?

"Remember this, Athrun Zala of Orb", she touches my face with one of her hands, and I can feel the warmth of her hand flow constantly to me, "I, the Head Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala, have completely forgiven you for what you had done to me in the past"

I smile to her. Somehow, her words, although it was very harsh, soothes my aching heart, and slowly healing it. It's the same as years ago. When I thought I had killed Kira, she pointed a gun to me at first, but at the end she ended up giving me her pendant. She said to me that she didn't want me to die in the battlefield.

Since that time, she's always in my heart.

And also during the first war when I returned to Archangel got shot by my own father, she's the only person who understood my pain. Not the pain in my arm, but inside my heart.

She's the most gentle person I've known in the world, although she's short tempered, reckless, harsh, feisty, and loud-mouthed.

She's the one I love the most.

Slowly, I hold her hand, the one that have been touching my face.

"You know what, Cagalli?"

"What now, Athrun?"

"Actually, I'm not worthy to claim you as 'mine'…"

"But that's…", she blushes, "…the truth, I think"

"Really?"

"Well, illogically, yes", she blushes more when she said this, "I'm yours and you're mine… We own each other. But according to Orb's matrimonial law, we do not own each other. Each individual owns themself"

"Cagalli"

"Hmm?"

"Look at my eyes"

"You're using the same trick twice, Athrun"

"It doesn't matter, just look at my eyes"

Finally, she is looking straight into my eyes. And I can tell from the gleam of her eyes, she's curious about what I'm going to say.

"I love you, Princess"

"I've told you not to call me 'princess', Ath…"

She stops speaking, because I've got her to fall into my embrace, once again.

"Well, I love you too, Athrun", and then she returns to her usual mood, "just remember that you are mine, Athrun", she smirks, "Try messing up with me, and I'll have you as my slave for weeks"

I cup her face with both of my hands now. She is smiling now.

Well, Cagalli is being herself, I suppose.

Once again, I can't help myself not to kiss her. And as every second have elapsed, I realize that I've fallen deeply into her sweetness, which always makes me really hesitant to break the kiss, although we both have to do it due to oxygen lacking.

"Good night, Athrun"

"Good night, Cagalli. Have a sweet dream"

"You too"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

-------owari-------

**Author's note:** How was it? This is my first fanfic and also one shot ever... So I do hope you guys R&R... I think I used the wrong tenses for the whole fic... Gomen nee... Flames are accepted for sure since I'm still a rookie :) HEY ALL GUNDAM-LOVERS ESP ASUCAGA FREAKZ!!! Add me at my Y!Messenger : nii underscore blueberryfreak at yahoo dot com, and my friendster acount zangetsu underscore lovernii at kuririnmail dot com... I love bleach too...

Jesus bless you guys always HA HA HA!!!


End file.
